


Bound

by icehuggy



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gotham, I don't know, Shame, end me please, i want to light myself on fire, prolly not smut tho, trigger warning, tw-kidnapping and violence as well as threats to life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icehuggy/pseuds/icehuggy
Summary: Starts at 2x2, of course.When the Maniax! go looking for attention in Gotham, Jerome Valeska and his team kidnap seven workers from their job and throw them off a building. Yet no one knows of the eighth person who was almost slung off that building as well - you.*Quick question for anyone who's better at this than me: whenever I use the return button, it works, but it ends up in one big paragraph at the end and zip have to paste < br/> everywhere. Is there a way to change this?





	1. II

You were only walking by that day.

It was maybe ten am, and you were walking by Yellen Shipyard. Just walking. And then, four men in striped clothing - prison wear, really - were walking by as well. A freckled redhead, a bulky and tall man, a confused-looking, curly-haired man, and a large man with a head full of frizz. You knew, almost right away, that they were the escaped prisoners. The redhead smirked at you and the taller man pushed the fat one over the fence. Once he was over the fence, Jerome held up a hand. You turned around, no longer wanting to watch, and began walking. You had work to do at the Gazette. As you began walking, a haunting laugh echoed around you. Your heart skipped a beat and you began running, holding on tightly to you messenger bag as you did so. After mere seconds, think arms were wrapped around you. You were lifted into the air and a hand was clamped over your mouth. You kicked your legs and yelled, yet your voice was muffled and no one heard you. The man holding you turned around and you saw the curly-haired crazy one and the redhead staring at you with a grin. 

"Hey, Greenwood. Open the gate, would you?" The freckled one asked without looking away from you. The fat man on the other side of the fence did what he said. The two men in front of you walked into the yard, and you began finding it hard to breathe. The tall guy dropped you and you pulled away from him. He grunted and dragged you towards a dark van with shaded windows. He opened the door with one hand and held tightly onto you with another. He pulled out a straitjacket and you shook your head violently.

"G... Get the fuck away from me!" You said angrily. You knew kidnappers and perverts were more likely to go away if the victim cussed. He didn't seem to respond and simply pulled the restricting shirt onto you. A complaint fell from your lips, but the man simply buckled up the jacket and then gagged and blindfolded you. You whimpered yet only a faint noise was heard. You heard yelling and whipped your head towards the sound. You already knew who it was - the other three men. Yet more than three voices were heard. You could hear yelling and guns cocking. You were shoved forward and hit the ground, your back aching from the contact with the hard cement. You heard clothing and metal moving around and whimpered softly.

"It's okay, sweetums. It'll all be over soon." A voice taunted in your ear. It was soft and raspy, and made you very uncomfortable.

"Greenwood, leave her alone!" Another voice called out. You weren't sure who was who. You heard a car door open and the next thing you knew, someone was pulling you by your collar to your feet. You were tossed into the back of the car and groaned. Something warm hit you and it let out a grunt as well. You scooched away from them and a couple other people were thrown into the van. An hour or so later, you were in an elevator. You didn't know where you were until you reached the floor that they had taken you to. They pushed you and the others - you judged that there were maybe seven or so - out of the elevator. You tried spitting the gag out if your mouth to no avail, and wind swept your [H/C] hair around in the cold air. You heard something metal clanking, and then something spraying. "M..." Someone said. A whiff of spray paint hit you in the face and you gagged. "A..." More terrible fumes barraged your nose. "N..." Chittery laughter echoed around you. "I..." You struggled in your restraints. "A..." The voice was growing ever so much closer to you. "X!" He chirped excitedly. You heard a muffled scream and a moment later, the sound of something hitting the ground with a sickening crackling noise. It happened five more times, and you shuddered. "What should we, um, do with the spare...?" You heard someone saying softly. "Hm... Oh! I know." Footsteps drew closer to you and you risked a step backwards, carefully finding your balance. The shaking sound and the spraying began again. "Ah!" He said. "Aaron, would you kindly?" He said in a childishly terrifying voice. You heard muffled pleading and whimpered. You didn't want to know what would happen to you. Another thump sent shivers through you. "Now that's a headline!" You heard maniacal laughter and struggled. You then heard a low voice. "What do we do with the girl...?" You heard someone say curiously. Footsteps drew closer to you, and your blindfold was ripped from your face. The light stung your eyes. The redhead was standing in front of you, grinning evilly. You shrunk away from him, and he grabbed a strap on your shirt and yanked you towards the edge. "No!" You yelled, though it came out as a grunt. He dragged you towards the cement wall, and placed his grip onto the collar of your shirt. He bent you over the edge so that the cement dug into your hips. He growled into your ear as you stared at the seven bodies beneath you. "Aren't you glad that isn't you? And aren't you so proud that I did that?" You were shaking and he chuckled softly. The fat one, Greenwood, strutted over. "No, we did it." He said. The freckled boy let go of you and you stood up, stumbling away from the edge and falling over. Greenwood eyed you and you glared back at him. "What's she for? We using her for another exclamation point? Or can-" The redhead, who seemed to be the leader, shook his head. "No. You can't." He said. Greenwood sneered. "Why do you get all the fun, huh?" He asked threateningly. You heard police sirens and attempted a smile. The four men scrambled around and shoved you down the fire escape. A gun cocked behind you. "Let's go, kid." The tall one growled. You raced down the stairs, your heart beating rapidly. 

You woke in a small room. It seemed like more of a closet. You yawned and attempted to stretch, yet your arms were bound. Straitjacket. Memories flooded into your brain and you yelled, jumping up and frowning.  
"Lemme out! Let me the fuck out!" Cussing helped, right? You ran into the door with your shoulder and groaned.  
"Hello, dear." The closet opened and you smiled.  
"Theo Galavan?! Can you help me? I was kidnapped by those-"  
"I'm afraid I can't assist you right now. I have some work to attend to." He inhaled deeply. You stomped your foot.  
"Excuse me? Do you not see this?" You asked. He nodded.  
"Yes, I see it. Look, I'm not gonna help you. I'm one of the bad guys." You gasped and shook your head.  
"What?! Why?" He shrugged and shut the doors to the closet. You stumbled backwards and hit the wall before passing out again.

You woke up and opened your eyes slowly.  
"What..." You mumbled.  
"Rise and shine, gorgeous!" A familiar voice said happily. The bright haired criminal popped into view. You were no longer in a closet, but in a dark red colored bed. You scrambled around and realized you were no longer bound.  
"I'm Jerome." He said, almost too sweetly. You nodded slowly.  
"Can I leave now?" You asked, sitting up and sliding off of the bed. You stood warily and began for the door. Jerome held up a hand.  
"Ah-ah-ah. Can't let you do that. Privacy reasons." He clicked his tongue before you could speak.  
"Please." You said, and he glared at you.  
"I could listen to you plead all day, sweetheart." You walked over to him and slapped him. He winced and chuckled deeply. He slapped you back, hard. You stroked your cheek and it stung. He slammed the door in front of you and you blinked at it. It had been satisfying to slap your captor, but you didn't get the same feeling when he hit you back even harder than you had. Tears sprung to your eyes and you let them fall. Silently weeping, you opened the curtains to the windows in your room. It was grey and bleak outside. The city was going on without you. You stumbled towards the bed and lay down.

You woke up with a pang in your stomach. Hunger. You sat up with a headache and slid out of bed. Standing up, you groaned, feeling somewhat dizzy. You headed towards the door, which you figured was likely locked. You opened it and cold air flooded over you. You walked around and groaned as you looked for food. You recognized nothing. No one was in sight. You came across the kitchen and opened the fridge. You grabbed some water, and anything you could eat. You took some bread as well and sat down. You ate as much as you could before drinking more water.

"Letting yourself right on in, huh?" You jumped and looked over. A girl with blonde curls was glaring at you.  
"I, uh, oh..." You stood up and shoved your chair in before nodding.  
"Yeah, girlfriend. Back in your room." She held up a whip.  
"How long was I out?" You asked meekly.  
"Dunno. I think the crazy one drugged you. Two days?" You blinked in disbelief. She widened her Bambi-shaped eyes and snapped her fingers.  
"Are you deaf, bitch? Go back." She threatened. You whirled around and walked towards the bedroom. Shutting the door, you breathed in deeply. You heard cackling and two voices, along with the crack of a whip and a yell. You shuddered, feeling a bit better after eating, and looked out the window. Cars drove by beneath you. You assumed it was around twelve stories down. No fire escape in sight. You turned around and noticed a small set of doors. You opened them, and it was simply a closet. A straitjacket was inside of it. You shut the doors and looked around the room. Clothes were strewn all over the floor. A dresser stood next to the closet, and the drawers were all open. You jumped when you heard loud voices and laughing. A door slammed shut. You chewed on your lip and shivered when the door opened. Jerome walked in and glared at you. "Why are you in here?" He asked bitterly. You scratched your head.

"Blonde hair told me to go back when I left." You mumbled. Jerome grumbled.  
"Barbara's a bitch. Probably wanted to mess with the mayor. And her girlfriend." He replied with a small smile. You nodded, and walked towards him. You edged around him but he grabbed you and shoved you back into the room.  
"Wha-" you complained. He raised an eyebrow and shut the door.  
"Greenwood and Dobkins. Pervs." He spat. You nodded again, slowly, and sniffled. The whole situation was finally getting through your cloudy, drugged mind and it was terrifying. You were a prisoner, a captive, a hostage. Jerome rolled his eyes.  
"Oh, don't just start crying. Honestly." He faked a yawn and you glared at him. He was wearing all white with some sort of black thing, like a belt with multiple buckles, around him. You scratched your head and sighed. The room smelled like gasoline.  
"Okay, well I was just kidnapped, to be fair." You replied with a frown.  
"So much drama." He shook his head. "Doll, you just gotta get used to it, huh?" He said, grinning. You felt very uncomfortable. "How can I get used to random people drugging me?" You asked angrily. He rolled his eyes. "Okay, look. Dobkins likes messing with that stuff. Be glad he didn't do anything. And be very glad you aren't in Greenwood's tummy right now." He scoffed and smirked. You glared at him. "Could you let me out of here? I mean, I won't tell anyone anything. Not about Theo, or anything." You tried once more, and he shook his head. "I mean, the point of having a captive is to, you know... capture them." He shrugged. "Sorry." "You guys are all crazy!" You crossed your arms over your chest, and Jerome widened his eyes. "You think so?" He said, his voice raspy. You nodded violently in response. He raised an eyebrow. "No, no. We aren't crazy. We just aren't like you. Or anyone else. There's a difference." He said matter-of-factly. His brow was furrowed and he was glaring at you. "Okay. Okay." You replied with a weak smile. "Sorry." You mumbled. He perked back up and nodded.

Hours later, and you were still stuck in the room. Jerome had left after your conversation, and had locked the door. You had sat around, and talked to yourself a bit. Maybe their craziness was wearing off onto you. You had looked around the room more, and found nothing but more dirty clothes and a nightstand with a lamp on it. The whole room seemed to be dusty, and you had cleaned it up as well. The clothes were all folded and in the dresser, and the bed had been made by none other than yours truly. You had nothing left to do, and you still heard voices outside. Chittery laughter and girly giggles echoed. You opened the curtains and saw that it was night time. The stars were dim, because of the pollution in the city, but the lights in the city were still pretty and the moon was big and full. You sat in front of the large window, which spread from ceiling to floor, and looked outside. Cars drove by beneath you. The city spread out for what seemed like forever. The river was shining with the reflection of the moon and the city and the stars. It was beautiful, and a quick escape from reality. You sat for a few moments until the door was pushed open, and hit the wall. You jumped and looked over. The tall man who had held you earlier, who you assumed was Aaron, was glaring at you.  
"Come with me." He grunted. You stood up and nodded. He held onto your arm and almost dragged you to the dining room. Theo Galavan, the blonde named Barbara, a girl with darker skin, and Jerome sat on one side. Greenwood sat on the other. Aaron led you to a seat between an empty chair and Greenwood, and then sat next to you. Greenwood grinned at you, and you looked down at your plate. Theo looked around the table.  
"Now, shall we introduce ourselves to the guest?" Galavan asked smoothly.  
"I'm Theo Galavan, as you already know." He said. Barbara smiled.  
"I'm Barbara Kean." She said with a smirk. The darker skinned woman next to her rolled her eyes.  
"I'm Tabitha. Theo's sister." You nodded slightly.  
"I'm Jerome!" Jerome said happily. The tall man smiled.  
"I'm Aaron." He said with a grin.  
"Um, I'm (Y/N)." You mumbled.  
"And I am Robert Greenwood!" The man on the other side of you roared. Jerome snorted. You bounced your leg up and down nervously.  
"For dinner, we have pot roast, carrots..." You zoned out and stared at the ceiling. What were you doing? Galavan clapped his hands.  
"Now, eat up!" The men immediately grabbed at the food, and the two girls took some food and the blonde kissed Tabitha before they began eating. You waited until everyone else had taken something and snatched some meat and a slice of bread. Everyone was eating, and you began taking small bites as well. It was surprisingly delicious. You finished, and took some more meat as well as a couple carrots. They were mostly untouched. After a few minutes, everyone was finished. The food was gone in less than twenty minutes. 

After that, you stood to leave the table. Galavan shook his head.  
"Sweetheart, you can't go anywhere unsupervised. You can't be alone unless you're in Jerome's room, with the door locked." You remembered the room, which you had just learned was Jerome's, had been unlocked earlier. Yet Barbara was there. You sat back down carefully and clasped your hands together.

An hour later, you were all sitting at the table. Everyone was talking except you. You chewed on your lip and looked around. Jerome was staring at you and grinning. His hair was messy and his eyed were wild. You looked away from him and sighed.  
"Can I go and... go to my room?" Jerome frowned.  
"My room, you mean." He corrected. You nodded. Galavan sighed.  
"Jerome, go with her." He said. You smiled weakly and stood up. Jerome did the same and led you to his room. You went through the main room, which was beautiful, and up a spiraling staircase. He went down a short hallway and opened a door. You walked in, and he did too. It was clean, and Jerome frowned.  
"Where's all my stuff?" He growled. You pointed at the dresser.  
"I cleaned up, I was really bored. Sorry." He shrugged.  
"Hm. Fine." You stood in the doorway and he collapsed on his bed after shutting the door. You sighed and sat on the floor. He didn't offer to change spots. You looked out the window. The sky was darker. It was lonely in that room, even with Jerome in it. Eventually you lay down, and fell asleep to the sound of Jerome's breathing and your own. The next day, you heard loud rapping on the door. "Jerome!" Greenwood yelled. You rolled over on the carpeted floor and groaned. You had a crick in your neck, and everything was sore. Jerome was at the door in a second. "Yeah, Greenwood?" He said with a grin. You sat up and sighed. "Give her to me." Greenwood said with a terrifying smile. You stood and winced. Your back was sore. You really didn't like Greenwood as he had killed and eaten twelve women who were just like you. Jerome laughed. "Why should I?" He asked with a smile. Greenwood snorted. "You had your turn, I get mine now." He rasped. You blinked and frowned. Jerome laughed. "You think I slept with her?" He continued laughing. Greenwood grunted. You walked over and smiled grimly. "I'm not going anywhere with you. I don't even want to be here." You said bitterly. Greenwood smiled and shook his head slightly. "Sure." He said before turning around. You watched him walk away and glared at Jerome. "When do I get to leave?" You asked him. He didn't reply, and instead left after locking the door from the outside. Later that day, everyone came back except for Greenwood. You then noticed that Dobkins was gone too. You ate in silence with the others, and slept on the floor again. The next night, everyone was gone. Aaron, Jerome, Galavan, and Barbara, as well as Tabitha. You were locked in again. You heard ambulances and police sirens blaring outside, and looked out. Ambulances crowded around a building, and police cars were driving around the city. You heard the door open and after a moment, someone was at your door. They unlocked it and you saw Tabitha in the doorway. She turned around and left the apartment, closing the door behind her. You ran to the door and tried opening it, but it was locked. The bitch had cooped you up again. You looked around for a key, but found nothing. You found a blanket, and some pillows in Jerome's room, and set up a makeshift bed on a red velvet couch. It was dark out, and you fell asleep to the sound of sirens and a ticking clock. For the next few days, you attempted an escape. No phones were to be found, or televisions or computers. You ate food from a pantry. But no one came to help you. You were stuck in there, and would likely die of starvation once you ran out of food. You shrugged off the thought and cleaned up around the apartment. You explored the penthouse, and turned the living area into your own makeshift room, complete with a mini fridge and a bed on the couch. It wasn't awful, but you worried for your family and friends who would likely never see you again. Finally, after a week or so, a loud knock was heard at the door. You breathed in deeply and smiled. "It's locked from the-" you called out, but you were interrupted when the door opened with a slam and someone stumbled in, clutching his neck. Jerome. You frowned and crouched over him. He was kneeling on the floor. "Jerome?" You said softly. You eyed the open door and he groaned. "Help me up." He rasped. You nodded and helped him to his feet. He grunted and walked down a hallway. You followed. He opened a door and walked into a large bathroom. You peeked inside and saw him looking at a gash in his neck. You walked inside and he shoved you out with a growl. He slammed the door and you bit down on your lip. On the other side of the hallway was a huge window that spread from the ceiling down to the floor, like the one in Jerome's room. You leaned against it and looked outside. It was early in the morning and the sky was still quite dark. You guessed it was around four in the morning, and closed your eyes.


	2. II

Days after Jerome returned, and you hadn't seen him once. You had looked for him, but most doors were locked and you had no idea where he might be. You had no idea what day it was, or what month. You were really confused with everything, what with Jerome missing and the time and the day. Where was everyone else, like Barbara and Tabitha? Galavan? You sighed and lay down on the couch. You were losing more and more food, but sometimes when you woke up bags of groceries were at the door, no doubt from Jerome. You had eaten an hour earlier, and it getting darker out. You wrapped another blanket around yourself and shivered. It was cold in the apartment, and as the sun set, you saw snow falling out of the sky from the window. The heater didn't seem to be working, and you felt your feet falling asleep. You pulled your knees to your check and hugged them close, curling into a ball on the couch. You closed your eyes and fell asleep, tossing and turning all night. The next day, Jerome stormed into the living room as you were eating. 

"(Y/N)." He said, his voice low. You dropped your sandwich.

"Jerome? Are you okay?" You asked worriedly. You stood up and walked towards him. He rolled his eyes. He was wearing a maroon robe, with nothing under it from what you could see, and a bandage on his neck.

"Doll, honestly, I need nothing from you. You ought to go, I mean... You wanted to, hm?" He said with a smirk. You shrugged.

"Well, I mean, I figured if I left you'd find me. And you were hurt, so-" You were interrupted.  
"Shut up." He grunted. You looked down at your feet and nodded. He crossed his arms and you stood up.

"It seems you're anxious for me to go, so I suppose that I will." You said with a curt nod. He tilted his head to the side.  
"Really?" He asked. "No. You aren't going anywhere. I don't trust you, dolly." You glared at him.  


"I shouldn't have stayed in the first place. I can leave if I want." You replied. He stepped closer to you, and you stepped backwards. He stepped forwards again, and you tripped over the couch as you took a step back. You landed between the glass coffee table and the couch with a groan. He laughed. You glared at him, and he smirked.  
"Nice try." He grunted. You blushed and pulled yourself onto the couch.  
"Seriously, you're fine. I don't need to be here anymore." You said. He frowned and nodded.  
"Okay, fine. Go." He said. You stood and blinked.  
"You're just gonna let me go?" You asked in disbelief. He nodded.  
"Out you go." He said with a smile. You swallowed nervously and walked out the door. He nodded and shut the door behind you.

 

A month later and you hadn't gone through a day without thinking of him. You were living with your family, but had told no one of Jerome or his whereabouts. It felt somewhat lonely, even though you had everyone you knew with you. It was just different. 

 

You pulled on your clothes, a skirt and a blouse, along with some tall socks. It was still dark out, but you wanted to get to the Gazette early. You grabbed your bag and slung it over your shoulder. You left your apartment and took the elevator out of your complex. As you walked down the streetz you saw a figure in dark clothing ahead of you. You veered away from them and as you passed them by, they grabbed your arm. You jumped.  
"(Y/N)." They said. You looked at their face under the streetlight and gasped.

"Jerome?" You exclaimed. He clamped his hand over your mouth.  
"Dollface, I need somewhere to stay. The penthouse is unlivable." He growled. You pointed towards your building and he kept his hand over your mouth and grabbed your arm with his other hand. He walked towards it and let go of you when you reached the entrance. You led him towards your room and he closed the door behind the two of you.  
"Sorry, sweetheart." He said. You shrugged. The sun was beginning to set, and you sat down at your table. Jerome sat as well.  
"So, what have you been up to?" He asked with a happy smile. You shrugged.

"Work. Uh, I didn't tell anyone." You reassured him. He nodded slowly. You felt a knot in your throat.

"I also thought about you a lot." You admitted, staring at your hands. Jerome snorted.

"Really?" He replied. You shrugged. He looked around your small apartment. You cleared your throat.

"I mean, I was held captive by you. For whatever amount of time." He laughed and shook his head.

"You must be joking, sweetheart. You stayed for at least a week." He said, raising an eyebrow. You chewed on your bottom lip. He smirked.

"Okay, well to be fair, I was worried about your neck." You said. "I thought you were dead!" You exclaimed. He nodded slowly.

"Alright, alright. Calm down." He continued smiling. You were shaking slightly with anxiety.  
"I think I should go to work. If you need food, then take some from the fridge." You cleared your throat and picked up your bag before walking out. He didn't respond as you closed the door behind you, and as you left your complex in the elevator, you realized what charges could be placed against you. For example, harboring a fugitive. Lying about it as well, and not telling people that you knew where he was. You stepped out of the elevator and walked out of the building, and looked back up at the building. It was somewhat old, but you found it to be pretty, even with peeling paint and a few missing and chipped bricks. You turned around and headed down the street towards the Gazette. You looked around and heard police sirens, and before you knew where they were coming from, a police car drove by. You finally reached the Gotham Gazette and walked in. You took your place at your desk and took out your laptop, typing up an article you had been working on. It was, of course, about the "murder" of Jerome Valeska. You had an outstanding photo of Galavan stabbing Jerome for the cover. You knew it sounded strange for a photo of a stabbing to be outstanding, but it was perfectly lit and went along with the article quite well. You continued typing until your boss slammed a hand on your desk. You jumped and he glared at you.

"You're late." He growled. You nodded.

"Had a bit of a run-in on the way here." You said, stumbling over your words. He raised an eyebrow and walked away, and you continued working on your story.

A hand cramp and three hours later, your article was finished. You sent it to your boss and looked around on the internet for something else to work on. You clicked on another news story about someone called The Philosopher.

At around four o'clock, you packed up your bag and walked out of the Gazette. You walked back towards your apartment and remembered who would be there when you arrived. You fidgeted with your bag strap as you rode the elevator to the fourth floor, where your apartment was. You stepped out of the elevator and went to your room, and knocked on the door. Footsteps were heard on the other side of the wooden door, and you tapped your foot impatiently. The knob twisted and the door opened slightly. You stepped inside and the door was slammed shut by none other than Jerome. His hair was wet, and you smelled your shampoo.

"You used my shower?" You said dubiously. He snorted.  
"How else do I get clean, dolly?" He rasped. You sighed in defeat.  
"Whatever." You replied. He smirked at you. You dropped your bag on

**Author's Note:**

> *Quick question for anyone who's better at this than me: whenever I use the return button, it works, but it ends up in one big paragraph at the end once I publish it, anyways. Then, I have to paste < b r / > everywhere. Is there a way to change this?


End file.
